


Merry Christmas, Your Majesty

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: This story was written for the Adventar Calendar of the FB group: "For the love of Vicbourne - Victoria and Lord M."





	Merry Christmas, Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Adventar Calendar of the FB group: "For the love of Vicbourne - Victoria and Lord M."

 

 

 

As this was her first Christmas celebration since the Coronation, Victoria had been eager to prove (to whom, it was still a mystery... even to her) that she could plan something grand and regal, as well as modest and appropriate. It was a fragile balance, the one she was trying to manage. But so far, she was pretty satisfied with her work.

The Palace was adorned with numerous trees, barely taller than she was, with silver decorations and bows. On the doors, big, red bows intertwined with holly branches.

She flushed a little, catching sight of the mistletoe she had personally hanged (with some help, of course) with another red bow right above the steps that led to her throne.

It was silly, really. But when she had heard some of her ladies whispering and giggling about the kisses they had stolen under that same plant during their earlier Christmases... well, it was a nice tradition, surely something that would cause laughters and fun, she was sure of it.

And, after all, it wasn't as if she had in mind to kiss anyone, under the mistletoe or elsewhere.

The colour on her cheeks darkened a little.

Well, yes, maybe she _could_ think of someone. But she doubted that it would be appropriate for a Queen to kiss anyone in public. _Anyone but her husband_ , she thought with a sneer, her mind going to her last discussion with her mother.

Victoria shook her head. She would not think of such dreadful things on Christmas Eve.

«Ma'am.»

A voice startled her. Having dismissed her ladies and having no more appointment for the day, she thought she would be alone for at least a few hours.

Still, she could never be displeased to hear such a voice.

«Lord M!» She turned in a rustle of dark blue taffeta. «You startled me, I thought you went home hours ago.»

«I did, Ma'am,» he answered with his typical lopsided smile. «I came back to leave your Christmas present under the cloak of darkness, so that you might open it tomorrow. Had I known you were there, I wouldn't have disturbed you, Ma'am.» He added in a tone that might sound apologetic... to those who didn't know him.

«You never _disturb_ me, Lord M! Don't be silly.» She smiled back at him, trying to ignore the fire that burned her cheeks.

His lips twitched in amusement, then Lord Melbourn looked around, pacing slowly towards her. «Admiring your work, Your Majesty?»

At that, she only flushed more. Was he thinking her vain?

«I think you did very well, if I may say so. Not too pompous and vulgar, like your uncle used to love. It is... delicate and elegant.» He was only a few feet away. «Just like the new owner.»

Her dark lashes lowered on her eyes, but she knew they couldn't hide the pleasure that his words provoked.

«Is that... mistletoe?»

His voice was now bemused. Her eyes shot wide open, then rose above her. She had moved, without even noticing it, and was now standing right under it.

Now she felt even more silly.

«Yes, well... It is... My ladies...» she tried to explain, her hands pressed tight on her belly. «They seemed most amused by that silly tradition, and I wanted tomorrow to be cheery...»

«I see.»

He paused and the silence floated between them.

Why did he stop walking so abruptly?

«Well, I'll let you to your supervision, Ma'am,» he said while slowly retreating and starting to turn.

«Lord M.» She didn't move, her pride making her stubborn. There was nothing wrong with a bit of mistletoe. And traditions linked to it. Especially considering that they were in an otherwise empty room.

He turned again. «Yes, Ma'am?»

«Didn't you mention a present? For me?» Her blue eyes bore into his.

«Oh, yes, I almost forgot...» He stared at the small box in his hands, as if uncertain, then he closed the distance between them. Lord Melbourne extended it and she took it, noticing how he would maintain at least some distance.

«Thank you, Lord M. I will make sure yours is the first present I'll open in the morning.» Her lips curved into a shy smile.

«I am honoured, Ma'am, but really, it is not necessary. I am sure you will receive much more spectacular gifts.»

«Maybe. But I do not care for spectacular gifts.» Her fingers tightened around the small brown box.

They stood there, in silence.

Then, he broke it, clearing his throat.

«I better go, Ma'am. You need to rest in preparation of tomorrow's celebrations.»

«Of course, Lord M. But...» her eyes rose to the mistletoe hanging over their heads. «I think it would be very rude of us to ignore this _peculiar_ tradition, considering that our current _situation_ has brought us right under it.»

What on earth had possessed her to speak like that? It had required a boldness she wasn't sure she possessed. Somewhere, a small voice started muttering something about the shame she would feel were he to reject her... her... _flirtatious little game_.

Dear god, her whole face was on fire now! Even her ears.

Surprisingly, his expression softened a little, and there was something in his eyes, something she couldn't quite put a finger on.

«I wouldn't _dare_ disrespect such a _peculiar_ tradition, Ma'am.»

He then leaned towards her, posing the softest (and _chastest_ , she absent-mindedly thought) of kisses on the delicate skin of her cheek, leaving her without words ( _and breath...)_.

He then retreated and turned to leave the room, leaving behind only half-murmured words.

«Merry Christmas, Your Majesty.»

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for the title from a melody, "Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence" (in case you didn't know it and were curious..: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGs_vGt0MY8)  
> I hope you've enjoyed this little something, and I'd like to thank LaurieLove to keep the Vicbourne alive with her initiatives!


End file.
